


seven days and the eighth

by jabami



Series: begin again — arranged marriage au [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Business Trip, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabami/pseuds/jabami
Summary: absence really makes the heart grow fonder, as they say. taeyong is starting to become fully aware of that statement.maybe this is one of the effects of finally having the understanding that this was the first time johnny and him have been bothered by distance.he finally understood what it means to be away from a loved one.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: begin again — arranged marriage au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	seven days and the eighth

**Author's Note:**

> here's the fourth installment for this series. thank you so much for sticking out with me and for reading. please take this as a gift from me to you this christmas!
> 
> happy reading!

missing someone is an inevitable feeling.

more so when the one you’re longing to see is someone who have become so dear to you. someone you consider as the one who’s stuck with you through thick and thin. in sickness and in health. the love of your life.

to be in a state where yearning comfortably blankets over his body is almost a new feeling. but not so much of a good feeling he would want to succumb to. because yearning for something he can’t have as soon as he needed to is such a terrible feeling.

and this certain ache that has conquered taeyong’s heart for two days now is something he had felt a long time ago—perhaps when he had his first heartbreak during college. and now that it’s here again taking refuge in his chest, it somehow gives him a different taste on his tongue. extremely bitter like the kind of coffee his father takes a liking.

before, even though there have been times that johnny is away from his sight for weeks due to business trips, he wouldn’t be as close as to bring himself to miss him. to miss johnny just like what a usual loving partner would do.

there would even be days when he could do so much as not to think about him. johnny rarely comes to mind whenever he is away to settle some business abroad for he would rather keep his time alone for himself. a given opportunity for him to relax without the looming presence of his husband.

but could you blame him, though? if the only thing he had missed from johnny’s disappearance from those days is the luxury of being alone once again? because to frankly say, he had missed his own space in a place like home. and to live under the same roof as someone who you had no choice but to stay with, is much difficult when all he could feel is suffocation.

suffocated in a way that they have to sacrifice their own lives for something their parents had wanted for them. even more difficult that johnny was always there to make him uncomfortable in their own house. it was unlikely for taeyong to move without a worry, hanging at the back of his mind like a shirt drenched in the rain, whenever he would occupy a space somewhere within the four walls of their house.

for taeyong, he had hardly missed johnny before. but now? now is different. their past is a lot more different from their present that’s why this feeling makes him realize that missing someone like this, creating a huge hollow on his chest, felt a lot like a first time in forever.

absence really makes the heart grow fonder, as they say. taeyong is starting to become fully aware of that statement.

because even as simple as going to bed had become a challenge for him. because how can he sleep better at night, now that his husband is not around to wrap him inside his strong, loving arms and sing him to sleep? that johnny is not even in an arm’s reach beside him to protect him from his nightmares?

but then the next day, he realized that waking up in the morning without johnny next to him—smiling so brightly at him even in the earliest time of the day—was even harder to endure. the cold touch beside him had never been replaced overnight because johnny was too far for his reach.

too far. as in miles and miles away from him. and the more the days go by, the more the unpleasant feelings lingers on his chest, so uncomfortably as if he has to entertain an unwanted guest around.

and on the third day, taeyong couldn’t help but allow himself to wallow up in his emotions even more. tears began to roll on his cheeks as soon as he woke up without seeing johnny looking straight in his eyes, for he’s always the one to get up and watch him sleep for a longer while.

it’s becoming so unbearable for him. the fact that johnny is so far away from him, that is. because it hasn’t been that long since they’ve enjoyed themselves like the usual married couple they should be and now johnny is so out of reach already.

and as much as he’d wants to weep and feel miserable without his husband, taeyong still has an understanding that johnny must do this. that it is also inevitable for them to be put in a long distance relationship kind of state for how busy they always are.

he understands. he really does. because this is not the first time johnny had to leave and come back after days or a week, but god, this feeling residing inside his chest is really eating him up. he felt as if he’s a child that was separated from his mother for so long while it has only been three days for him.

_three days_ and he’s not quite certain if he could make it to the next four days without johnny.

but despite of that uncertainty, taeyong wishes to go on and manage. just as what johnny had promised, _i’d be back before you know it,_ then kisses him sweet for a long time. johnny is a strong man and taeyong truly admires him for that, but the heavy sigh and the sadness that covers the brown of his eyes didn’t go unnoticed.

taeyong realized right in that moment that johnny will never leave him ever again on a different boat. johnny must’ve been having a hard time as well right now just as like him.

a man could only hope.

business trips were usually exhausting but equally fun for johnny as he could get chances of experiencing other cultures, meet different set of people, and taste varieties of delicacies.

visiting other countries is one of his favorite luxuries. being able to breathe a different kind of air in a different land, not all men can have what he has that’s why he values everything he could get as much as he can.

but what seemed to be the hardest pill to swallow at this very moment, is losing sight of his husband. of being unable to easily touch taeyong whenever he wants to and that taeyong would easily reach back to him.

it was quite confusing at first. he was supposed to be good at this game already. the game of not seeing his other half. because it was a lot easier back then. a lot easier than bringing himself to miss taeyong knowing he won’t be missed back by him.

he didn’t want to succumb in such a feeling only him would feel. becoming delusional in that point would ultimately just let misery wash over him and then help himself be distracted during the important business meetings he came for in the first place.

but of course, there were still times when taeyong would come across his thoughts. if he had eaten, slept better without his presence. or sometimes the softest features of his face even as it was clouded with unreadable expressions.

the fact that being away from each other before was the best way for them really saddens johnny just by merely thinking about it now. given the fact that they were only framed by their parents to strengthen their establishments, without taking into consideration about their own decisions as adults.

both him and taeyong have been accustomed by this old habit.

an unhealthy and ugly habit of not allowing themselves to learn how to love one another. or at least to give each other some time to bring chances on the table. to give their _relationship_ a chance.

so, now. here johnny is. curled up on the lonely bed he would be taking refuge for the next four days. he looks so small right now. this is something he’s never felt before.

this is not even an image someone could imagine johnny to be in. with his face flat on the pillow while the bed is in disarray. the comforter was supposed to cover his frame to make himself comfortable, but even its warmth cannot come close to taeyong’s.

the poor material was left kicked on the floor and johnny has no energy left to pick it up, because he would rather sulk than to drape the comforter in his body again.

taeyong had just ended the call with a small hint of a sob and a whisper of _good night, baby,_ and johnny admitted his defeat.

he had so bravely thought from the first two days that he could conquer the days without his husband. but god, had he thought wrong.

he’s a weak man for taeyong, is what he realized. the only time he deems himself strong is upon facing executives when he needs to present their company. that’s what he’s good at, after all. because that’s what he was trained for. and never how to bear feelings such as loneliness, misery, and yearning.

the distance that separates between him and his husband could drive him crazy, he thought to himself as he toss and turn on his hotel bed.

somehow, the distance had felt shorter while he was speaking with taeyong on the phone minutes ago. but unfortunately, the unpleasant feeling that was once gone had gladly creeped back on his chest.

he just wanted to see his beloved taeyong right this moment. but he must endure.

endure and endure until he sees him again. until he could touch him again. for now, he settles with the candid photos he took on his phone of taeyong starting from their first date and back to some old photos he had secretly took when taeyong wasn’t looking.

he remembers his secretary all of a sudden and it brings him into a chuckle. there was a time when wendy had caught him capturing a photo of taeyong after a meeting. wendy was sweet enough not to tease him about it, but there was a genuine smile as she shook her head at him.

_your husband is a magazine cover worthy, sir._ johnny remembers and wendy was never wrong of that. because the first time he saw taeyong, the first thing that came into his mind is that he’s marrying a model and not a businessman.

but then when he swiped to see the next frame, an unfamiliar video he had no memory of taking is there as the latest video in his camera roll, waiting to be played.

[press play]

_just in case you’d ever miss me while you’re gone,_ taeyong says in the beginning of the video, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. _but you are already a big boy, so i doubt you would ever._ and he chuckles to himself.

at the sound of taeyong’s laugh that he hasn’t heard for three days, it immediately put a smile on his face too. happy to know that his husband had used his phone to record a video for him to watch when he needs to.

_a man could only hope. but i know for sure that i would miss your giant self._ taeyong says next in continuation, another chuckle escaping his mouth. but there’s a glint of sadness there inside his huge eyes. johnny wants to kiss the middle of his brows to erase the forming frown in between.

“you don’t know how much i miss you right now, babe.” johnny tells taeyong on the screen. he really does. so much.

_anyway, good luck on your business trip in hongkong. i’m sure you’ll ace it! i love you tons and come back to me as soon as you can._ taeyong ended the video with a flying kiss and johnny gladly took it with his hand and placed it on top of his chest.

maybe tonight he could sleep a little better.

“this is not so you.” is what divided taeyong’s attention into two. he just got out of a meeting with the executive board of directors, sitting himself there for two hours.

within those hours, he surely had managed to focus himself with whatever his subordinates had to report. as professional as he should be. but the moment he left the conference room, his mind immediately switched back to the thought of someone.

important meetings were always draining. it exhausts his very being especially when they have to be there for hours. but what pains him more is the feeling that comes after. the reality of the state he had put himself into.

last night he had thought about manning up. to divert his attention to work just like how easy it was before to him. he should’ve been able to keep his cool and focus, but there’s johnny.

not physically close to him but always there in his mind, renting free. because every after meeting and every after task he had drowned himself into, his mind would still go back to where johnny is.

and if seulgi had noticed the sudden changes in his behavior since johnny flew to hongkong, then he wouldn’t blame her if she’s already had enough of his sulking. because yes, he is, too. but the distance between him and johnny kept him from yearning.

the longing for his husband’s touch and soft kisses on his cheeks, that effortlessly removes his exhaustion away, had been lingering in him for days. not even the means of video and phone calls could suffice his desire to be close to johnny again.

maybe this is one of the effects of finally having the understanding that this was the first time johnny and him have been bothered by distance.

he finally understood what it means to be away from a loved one.

a loved one who he had only learned how to truly love not even two months ago. everything is still fresh and new them. they really seemed as newly weds sometimes.

taeyong sighs, plopping down on his swivel chair. he loosens the tie around his neck to ease the tension building on his shoulders. “i’m embarrassed.”

seulgi, the ever understanding secretary that she is, shakes her head as opposed to what taeyong had said. she’s still a year older than him, and taeyong would always listen to her thoughts and opinions like an older sister. he’s always wanted to have one and seulgi was the one who he considers as an older sibling.

“this is all new to you, tee.” she reasons, ruffling taeyong’s already messy hair as she always does as a form of comfort. taeyong nothing but leans into the touch for he’s been deprived of affection these past few days without johnny.

seulgi stands close to taeyong’s side on his swivel chair, wrapping an arm around his shoulder then she continues. “should you be sad at the distance between you and your husband now, then so be it. allow yourself to feel these emotions as you are learning new things about each other. i can’t force you to not dwell on it, but be mindful of your health as well because i know for sure that johnny misses you just as much. he would hate to see you so miserable like this.”

the meaningful words seulgi had said just now almost brought his eyes to be brimmed with tears. she always knew what to do and what to say at any given circumstances. be it hers or his situation. taeyong really wouldn’t know what to do without her by his side.

“this is the first time i’ve missed someone like this.” taeyong sniffles, sitting up to rest his temple on seulgi’s side. “like i could go crazy.”

seulgi chuckles. her body vibrating a little against taeyong’s temple. “are you not?”

upon hearing her response, taeyong couldn’t help but laugh at the statement, too. because yes, it is true. “you’re right. i am crazy for my husband. is it bad?”

seulgi shakes her head. “it is going to be bad once you’ve made a decision to tag along johnny to his next business trip while you have responsibilities here just so you can cuddle or do funny things with him.”

the thought of johnny whispering sweet nothings close to his ear, taking him from the back immediately flashes in his mind. his cheeks flushes red and seulgi is now laughing a lot louder, now that she saw the pink on taeyong’s cheeks.

“i’m leaving that up to your imagination, tee. but now, you need to go home and rest.” his secretary pats his shoulder. “maybe you could still do your funny business via facetime later.”

“ _noona!_ ” the honorific that taeyong usually calls seulgi on a private conversation easily slips through his mouth, pushing her away from him—not too harsh, just enough to put a distance between them. but seulgi is still laughing at him and he can’t help but lean back on his seat and laugh at the situation, too.

but, yeah. he really needs to go home and rest. he badly needs a warm bubble bath.

  
just as what he had expected, the succeeding days went on similarly from the first three days of johnny being away from him.

every dawn was still lonely and even more so during the afterglow as he drive himself home. silence was one of his friends—a good company when he needs peace after work, especially when the sky bleeds orange and magenta—not until now that it begins to pierce through his ears without johnny’s deep voice reverberating within the small space of his car.

whenever they can, the two of them would go home together. it was a rare occasion that they truly enjoy. and taeyong wishes he could have that moment back again once the stoplight flicks green.

but then he became so aware of the frown that’s beginning to form a line on his forehead, when he realized that he should’ve been celebrating now. there is only a day left before johnny comes back, six thirty in the evening to be exact.

the thought of that alone lifts a heavy weight off of his shoulders. he’s going to see his husband physically again tomorrow and not just through phone screen. he’s finally going to hug him so, so tight and bury his face on his chest.

he’s left buzzing in excitement. even though johnny told him not to pick him up from the airport for mister ji will be the one to send him home after his arrival, since johnny wanted to meet him at home instead. so taeyong had decided to agree although he wanted to be the first person johnny would see back in seoul.

the travel back home was silent and a little nostalgic. even though there’s still an aching sensation on his chest, taeyong chooses to manage and hopes for the night to turn into day quickly.

taeyong just wants to press the fast forward button.

  
the morning next day was a little more bearable than the previous days knowing the fact that his longing for johnny would meet its end later tonight.

if his mood for the last seven days were going back and forth from exhausted to sullen, now it’s become just all smiles and giddiness. there’s nothing much to worry about now.

taeyong’s not quite certain, but his coffee tastes even better now, too. no longer too bland or too bitter. it’s just the right bitterness mixed with a little bit of sweetness just as how he likes it on a wonderful day. it’s crazy how almost the longing and yearning had affected him so much that his body couldn’t find no energy to stay well from the previous days.

in just a short span of time of johnny and him re-learning things together, going back to square one, taeyong thought he might have depended himself a lot on johnny now. he was deprived for so long, maybe that is why.

deprived with affection, touch, and those hazel, brown eyes that settles on him with nothing but tenderness.

nothing really seem to come out as pretty on their relationship a year ago, but here they are now. feeling things they have never did before. feelings that they are starting to learn how to handle and feel now that they’ve started to love each other.

taeyong really misses johnny as much as he should and if he ever tell seulgi, she would probably laugh at him again for being so honest at how whipped he is for his husband. he really did change a lot ever since they got out of their downhill.

or maybe he has always been like that. johnny loving him with transparency now had just enabled it for him.

after he took the last sip of his lovely coffee, taeyong heaves a deep breath and exhales with relief and a smile on his face.

he’s going to see his husband again so soon.

  
before seulgi bids her goodbye to taeyong after work, she squeezed him first in a very tight hug while she buzzes in excitement, squealing like a five year old after receiving a bunch of gifts for christmas.

taeyong couldn’t help but giggle at the way his secretary is displaying such an attitude, that it immediately brought a huge smile on his face. he’s becoming even more delighted to know that someone other than his husband has got his back for emotional support.

“the dark days are over!” seulgi announces, still squeezing the life out of taeyong’s equally excited self. “make the best out of it.”

bubbly. seulgi has always been so bubbly and supportive taeyong could cry right now. but he saves it for later. right now, he lets his body be comfortable inside the older’s embrace.

“thank you, noona.” taeyong whispers, cheeks squished against seulgi’s neck. “thank you for saving my sanity in the entire week my husband is away. you’re a life saver.”

“i deserve a raise.” she whispers back, leaning backwards to look taeyong in the eye. and then she chuckled. it’s one of her favorite responses whenever taeyong thanks her for doing a good job at work or whenever she deems it worthy as a comeback to taeyong. and all taeyong could do was to shake his head and share a laughter with her.

“you just did last year.”

“that i did.” she pats taeyong’s shoulders twice and then, “now go get your man!”

“that’s my plan after all.”

  
the initial response of taeyong when he heard the click of the front door’s knob was anxiousness and he didn’t know why.

he should be running now like a puppy who’s about to finally meet its owner after a long day at work, tail wagging, but his hands are going clammy.

“i’m home.”

those two words echoes across the kitchen where he was currently situated. he just finished cooking the dinner he prepared for his husband’s arrival. johnny got home earlier than expected.

“babe?” johnny’s voice rings through the silent atmosphere as he calls on, looking for the apple of his eyes.

all the while taeyong’s feet had been stuck on the ground. he wills himself to breathe in and out to calm his pounding heart.

he hears johnny calling out for him again. this time, it’s closer in proximity.

breathe in.

breathe out.

“hi.” taeyong starts, voice so, so soft. almost bordering from shyness once johnny’s back faced him.

as soon as johnny had heard that familiar melody from his husband’s voice, he turned his heels around as quickly as he can and made huge strides to gather him in his strong arms.

“hi, my love.” he sighs in relief. all johnny could do right now is be relieved that taeyong is finally _this_ close to him.

taeyong immediately wraps his arms around johnny’s torso, burying his face against johnny’s chest while johnny buries his on the crook of taeyong’s warm neck.

“i missed you _so_ fucking much.” johnny admits. because he really did. so he breathes in taeyong’s scent that smells a lot like their fabric conditioner, lavender and jasmine.

taeyong hugs johnny even tighter like he never wants to let go.

this is it, taeyong thinks.

this is the time he thinks that his eyes would betray him. earlier this afternoon, he promised himself not to cry when he sees johnny again. but he thinks it’s too late now.

now that he’s finally soaking johnny’s white button up with tears. he should’ve been smiling so widely right this moment. but he guesses this is what tears of joy means.

the kind of joy that immediately washes his exhaustion from all the waiting and the sadness from missing johnny so much. it’s too late to stop now. taeyong is now crying a river.

“hey,” johnny whispers close to taeyong’s ear, and then leaves a soft peck of kiss against his neck as a form of comfort. “i’ve got you now.”

taeyong wished he could say something in return to his husband, only if he wasn’t wailing. yes, he’s now wailing like a child, releasing all the stress that hugged his body from the past week. he couldn’t even form anything but those noises when one cries so loudly.

the tightness of his arms around johnny’s frame tells johnny he didn’t want to unwrap it so soon and he understands. so he lets taeyong to cry and cry until he’s feeling better. johnny lets taeyong to soak his button up with tears and sway their bodies carefully from side to side.

soon, taeyong’s hitched breathing is back to its normal rhythm and he’s become silent now, but he’s still hugging johnny like a koala.

“are you feeling better now, love?” johnny asks with a careful tone, with a palm that’s still soothing taeyong’s back.

taeyong nods, feeling a little shy now. he’s never cried like that to anyone before. not even to his parents, sicheng, or seulgi. he’s never cried so much before. sure, he did miss someone so much before but not as much as cry like he just did a few moments earlier.

oh, the effects of johnny suh on him.

“so much better now that you’re here.” taeyong tells johnny, leaning his cheek close to where johnny’s beating heart is. he wanted to feel the realness of it all. that this is not a dream but a reality. the sound of a heartbeat makes it all make sense. “i missed you so much like crazy.”

to hear it close to his heart hits differently for johnny. taeyong just confessed verbally to him that he missed him like _crazy._ and if his heart ever began to beat faster and loudly now, then it’s taeyong’s fault.

however, as much as johnny would want to stay in each other’s arms like this for a long time, he just can’t help but want to look at taeyong’s face now that they’re close to each other like this again.

so he pushes himself gingerly away from taeyong—even though taeyong keeps shying himself away since he didn’t want johnny to see his tear-stained face—and cupped his soft cheeks, thumbs caressing taeyong’s skin.

“i wanted to see this beautiful face of yours, my love. i missed it so badly.” johnny admits. taeyong visibly leans against johnny’s touch, eyes closing from its warmth on his cheeks. and that was also the time johnny chooses to finally capture taeyong’s lips.

finally.

_finally._

he could finally slot his own pair of longing lips against taeyong’s softest lips. something he’s been dreaming of for days. something his heart aches for in a long while.

the attachment of their lips almost felt like a collision of two stars bursting in the galaxy. like the ocean waves meeting the shoreline, surviving several times hitting against huge rocks and violent blows of the wind.

it felt so much more that johnny couldn’t put a finger on what it might describe the feeling. no better words to express this feeling that settles on his chest.

relieved? exuberant? content? delighted? excited?

there are too many adjectives to describe it. so most likely, just all of the aforementioned words.

but as soon as taeyong kisses him back, there’s nothing much left of coherency in johnny’s mind for it was easily replaced by warmth and want. a kind of want that urges him to deepen the kiss and coax a moan out of taeyong.

the hands that were cradling taeyong’s face earlier now found its way to squeeze taeyong’s slender waist, which made taeyong to snake his arms around johnny’s neck to hold on for dear life as he could feel himself standing on his toes from all the tingling sensation from johnny’s touches.

for a long moment they stayed like that. with their mouths still pressed against each other as their tongues dances in tandem, as if they are doing god’s work. their teeth clashes, too, from the intense kisses they’ve shared.

and the next thing that they know is that they’re both naked in the bed that has witnessed more than just two bodies on a slumber. the walls that were freed from hearing the obscene and lewd sounds from johnny and taeyong for a week, are once again here to be the audience of the two. of how well they work together once they’re tangled to make love.

despite the lack of having themselves in such a situation, their bodies were quick enough to know its familiarity. that they didn’t have to do so much in preparation in order for them to enjoy themselves while their bodies come as one.

taeyong wholeheartedly let himself open for johnny, so effortlessly and needy at the same time. as always, johnny is just so good in stretching him out with those wonderful fingers of his that pushes taeyong off of the edge, begging for more.

so that’s what johnny aimed to do next. the images that he filled his mind for the past days while he was alone and lonely in his hotel bed are now coming to life. with taeyong splayed so beautifully beneath him, body glistening with sweat, chest and cheeks flushed red, legs opened so widely for him, and with his swollen lips on full display.

taeyong is just so effortlessly beautiful especially on occasions like this that is only for johnny to enjoy. all for him and no one else.

that’s why it pushes taeyong to be good, too. he opens his legs even wider, back arching, and his swollen hole clenching. he just wanted to be filled and be used by johnny in whichever way he wants.

the sight in front of johnny is so picture perfect. and as much as he wanted to eat taeyong out, his cock just kept throbbing with want. so then he decided he could do that later. right now, his goal is to fuck taeyong’s brains out. so good and well-spent.

taeyong didn’t have to beg so much more to get what he wants, because johnny then pushes his monstrous cock in between his walls without a sweat, as if his hole and johnny’s dick is a match made from heaven.

he couldn’t help but scream. the delicious friction inside his walls are enough to make him go crazy. he sure did save his sanity from the past days that johnny was away from him only to lose it again now that johnny is thrusting his hips so hard against his, that the tip of his cock is so close to hitting his sweetest spots. so, so deep inside of him.

this is the kind of feeling that taeyong would voluntarily go mad for — the feelings of their sweaty bodies so close to one another. the warmth that blooms in his guts every time johnny bites a particularly sensitive spot on his skin or his nipples.

especially when johnny leaves him breathless as they kiss while johnny shows no mercy in fucking him stupid.

at this very moment, johnny pistons his hips against taeyong’s like a starved man, that the only thing he wanted to do is to abuse his husband’s hole and fill him up so good. he kept sliding his cock in and out of taeyong with practiced ease and this is what taeyong has been dreaming of for days. to be ruined like this by his husband.

for him to hear himself screaming out of the goodness of it all while johnny pounds inside him, hitting his prostate as many times as johnny wishes.

johnny is far from being gentle now. the way he’s pounding against taeyong is so rough and intense, that taeyong almost felt helpless like a ragdoll as johnny kept manhandling him. but taeyong shows no care for this is what he truly wants. he had desired to be completely wrecked like this by johnny’s monstrous cock.

taeyong loses himself in the way johnny kept hitting his sweetest spot once he’s found it. the grin on johnny’s mouth is just one of the results of him being proud of himself by making taeyong feel good in bed once again.

and soon, a warmth then builds in his core which allowed taeyong to reach such a wonderful orgasm. the kind of orgasm he’s never had before. loaded and so, so wet. his chest was covered with his own come and later on, johnny then followed. it felt so good to be finally filled to the brim with johnny’s warm come, that taeyong was starting to think that if the excessive amount of johnny’s come shooting inside him now could impregnate him, then he’s probably soon to carry his child the next few months.

it’s too early to be thinking of having their own babies as of now, but the idea doesn’t bother taeyong at all. he wanted to have kids someday if the universe will let them, but if it doesn’t, he thinks he wouldn’t despise the world for it either. whatever path they chooses to take in the future, taeyong is with johnny all the way for he’s ready to give all his love for him.

they need to sit down for this matter someday and not just talk about it in the heat of the moment when their brains were just fucked out so good.

“that was the fucking best.” johnny says after a while since he’s deflated his body on top of taeyong, waiting for his length to soften. “you were so amazing, baby.” he sounded so breathless, but taeyong was still able to understand it.

taeyong chuckles to himself. despite johnny’s weight on him, he never wanted to let go. instead, he wrapped his arms around johnny’s warm body and eventually let his right hand to ruffle johnny’s hair.

“you were just as amazing, baby. i think we outdid ourselves there.” and then a kiss to johnny’s temple.

“we definitely did.” johnny replies, unburying his face from the crook of taeyong’s neck to kiss him sweetly again on the lips. “i think that’s the effect of lack of sex for a whole week.”

they laughed at that, especially by the fact that they immediately go hungry and so, so horny in just a span of seven days without sex. they really are just like teenagers discovering about sex for the first time.

“i really missed you so much, john. i’m so happy that you’re here with me again.”

to get a better position, johnny finally pulls himself out of taeyong carefully and rests his body beside him, with his hand holding him close. the tip of his nose is pressing close to taeyong’s temple now.

“i missed you just as much, babe.”

“later for dinner, please tell me how the business trip went. i want to hear everything.” taeyong shifts in position and is now facing johnny, nose to nose. eyes shut.

“i thought this was already my dinner,” johnny chuckles to himself, his statement made taeyong to lightly smack his shoulder, “but the smell of what you cooked is certainly calling for my attention. i wouldn’t want to miss that five star hotel kind of dinner prepared by my lovely husband.”

taeyong snorts and then pecks a kiss on johnny’s lips before he says, “carry me to the bathroom so we could shower?”

this is one of the things johnny had missed as well. the moment he takes care of his husband after an amazing sex.

“of course, my love.”

“i love you.” taeyong whispers, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“i do love you, too. very much.”

“good,” taeyong reaches his arms forward, “now let’s go shower.”

johnny effortlessly carries him in a bridal style off of the bed.

and the happiness that settles in their hearts became their best company for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you once again for reading and see you on the next one. comments and kudos are well appreciated!
> 
> happy holidays <3


End file.
